I was the Creator, Dumbass
by ZerothMask
Summary: We all know how Tobirama created/invented a lot of Ninjutsu during his time. Chief among them being the Edo Tensei. So, what would happen if he had a countermeasure against it if used on him?(On Hiatus until I figure out a plotline)
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi dropped down as he stared at the barrier that prevented them from interfering in the Sandaime's and Orochimaru's fight. The Jonin narrowed his eyes, as he thought. _"The backup plan will work...it has to."_

One of the ANBU noticed the Hatake's arrival and bowed in respect. "Kakashi-senpai. What are you planning on doing?"

To everyone's surprise, Kakashi's Sharingan started to spin wildly until the tomoes converged and formed some sort of pattern. An ANBU recognized it, his eyes widening from the inside of his mask. "Wait...is that-"

Kakashi merely smiled, although not seen. He stared at the barrier as he shouted, **"KAMUI!"**

A black swirl appeared in the middle of the barrier and engulfed the part, creating a hole in the barrier. The four Oto-shinobi gaped in shock at the gaping hole in their barrier

"There's no fucking way!" shouted out the only female.

"How was he able to make a hole our barrier?!" asked the multi-armed one.

"It doesn't matter, we need to cover it back up!" barked the one with lump on his back

Kakashi looked at the ANBU and nodded. "Come on. Let's go help our Hokage!"

"Right!" shouted out all of the ANBU as one.

Kakashi and the ANBU leaped into the hole before it covered up fully, causing the four Oto-nins to grit their teeth in annoyance.

* * *

 **With Hiruzen and Orochimaru**

The Sandaime gritted his teeth as he dodge a punch from his resurrected teacher and kicked him on the chest, sending him flying. Hashirama appeared from above and started to descended down, his fist covered in chakra.

"Saru! Dodge!" warned the Shodaime.

Enma jumped up and kicked Hashirama on the face, stopping his attack, and sending him towards the wall.

A large pool of water formed from above Hiruzen and started firing off water bullets at him. The Sandaime called for Enma and reached out. "Enma! Now!"

The Monkey King nodded and transformed back into his adamantine staff self. Sarutobi grabbed Enma and started deflecting every water bullet shooting towards him. Tobirama began to do hand seals, prompting him to warn his student.

"Saru! Act now! **Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku!"**

A large dragon shape shot out from the pool of water and charged toward Hiruzen. The Sandaime waited patiently as the water dragon neared him. At the very last second, the Sandaime slammed the staff at the water dragon, dispersing it back into droplets of water.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

The droplets of water began to converge and trapped Hiruzen in a large wall of water of raging. Hashirama dropped down and started weaving through hand seals along with his little brother. Orochimaru cackled madly, his sensei trapped with no way of escaping.

Out of nowhere, a kunai sailed towards the two resurrected Hokage. Tobirama stopped weaving and caught it on instinct. Tobirama saw something dangling from the kunai and he blinked. "An explosive tag?"

 **"KAI!"**

The explosive tag sizzled before it blew up and engulfed Hashirama and Tobirama in an explosion, obliterating them as their bodies slowly regenerated. Orochimaru gritted his teeth and slipped his hands into a hand seal, waiting for the enemy to make themselves known.

"Dammit! How was anyone able to go through the **Shishienjin**?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he heard the familiar sounds of a thousand birds chirping. He frantically looked everywhere, trying to spot where Kakashi was going to attack him. "Where is he going to appear? Right, left, above, in front, from behind?"

To Orochimaru's shock, Kakashi jumped out from the ground and moved in to pierce Orochimaru with his signature jutsu. **"Raikiri!"**

The Snake Sannin managed to curve his body enough, instead of his chest getting pierced, it was his shoulder. Orochimaru glared at Kakashi, who now stood unmoved by the traitor's obvious fury rage.

"How were you able to go through my barrier?!"

Kakashi moved his hand out from Orochimaru's shoulder and went for a kick, which Orochimaru jumped away from. Kakashi turned to face the raging water wall trapping the Sandaime. His Sharingan turned back into the Mangekyo and he shouted.

 **"KAMUI!"**

Another black swirl appeared and created a hole in the wall, giving the Sandaime a way out. Tobirama and Hashirama reformed. The Nidaimed looked in surprise in seeing Kakashi's left eye.

"You have the Sharingan, yet you are not an Uchiha." noted Tobirama.

Kakashi nodded. "No. I'm not. This Sharingan was given to me by my best friend who sacrificed himself to save me."

Orochimaru growled and spat out dozens of snakes out from his mouth. **"Mandara no Jin!"**

But to his annoyance, the ANBU dropped down and worked on killing every one of his snakes. Orochimaru turned to the two resurrected Hokage and barked. "What on earth are you doing?! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Tobirama looked up and smirked. "Oh don't worry, I'm not just gonna stand here."

He slammed his palm on his chest, a sealing array appearing as life reappeared in his eyes. He turned to face his big brother and slammed his palm on his chest, the same sealing array appeared and gave him back the life in his eyes.

Hashirama raised his hand curiously and bend them around. He gained a goofy grin as he shouted jovially, realizing that he regained his free will. "Wow! I can move freely again! Neat!"

Orochimaru took a step back, surprise completely etched in his face. Tobirama looked at the barrier and gathered the water still remaining and turned it to a jutsu. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** The jutsu was strong enough to make a hole the barrier, which also brought some steam Tobirama looked at his brother and pointed at the hole. "Nii-san, go and help Konoha fight off the invaders!

Hashirama gained a serious look and nodded. "Right!" And leaped out to help against the fight.

Tobirama turned back to face Orochimaru, who was still unmoving due to the shock he's feeling, pretty sure fear adding in to the amount of emotions. "I was the creator, dumbass. Did you really think that me, out of ALL people, wouldn't create a countermeasure against a jutsu this dangerous? Truly, my student has taught you well." stated Tobirama snarkily. "Saru, and you." Pointing at Kakashi. "Let's get rid of this snake."

Before anyone could move, Hiruzen created four shadow clones and surrounded Orochimaru. The five began weaving through hand seals before breathing out all five elemental affinities. " **Goton: Dairendan no Jutsu!"**

Orochimaru jumped up and barely dodged the attack, his foot being hit, making him cringe. Kakashi jumped up and met the Sannin up ahead. " **Raikiri!"** Kakashi went forward to stab but strangely flipped himself over.

 **"Raiju Tsuiga no Jutsu!"**

A canine shape shot out from the lightning jutsu and smashed against Orochimaru, slamming him down back on the elemental attacks, pretty much cooking up the snake. Tobirama formed another pool of water below Orochimaru and redid his jutsu.

 **"Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku!"**

Dozens of water bullets shot Orochimaru straight into the air before it all converged and smashed him back onto the ground. Kakashi formed a shadow clone and the both of them did the hand seals for his signature jutsu, but surprisingly enough, a chained link between the two was formed

 **"Raiden!"**

The two Kakashis ran towards Orochimaru and wrapped him around with the lightning chain, shocking him but also slicing him. The Snake Sannin had no otehr choice and shed his skin, taking out a huge chunk of chakra from his reserves. The Sound Four dropped the barrier and ran towards for their leader, worriedly.

"Orochimaru-sama!" shouted the fat one.

Tobirama sneered and spat out a large glob of water towards the four, sending them back. The Nidaime chuckled as he threw a kunai towards each individual. "No one's gonna be helping this snake escape."

Tobirama smirked as he disappeared in a blue flash, reappearing in front of each members of the Sound Four before quickly knocking them out with just a kick to the face. Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he tried to sneak away while everyone's attention was not on him.

But unfortunately for him, his sensei was watching him escape. Sarutobi roared as he charged at Orochimaru, Enma in staff form still in-hand. The Sandaime slammed the cudgel on Orochimaru's stomach, sending him flying back. Kakashi focused once more, as his left eye significantly widened, shouting out the jutsu's name.

 **"Kamui!"**

Orochimaru screamed in pain as the black swirl reappeared and sucked him up, sending him to somewhere else.

Tobirama reappeared, throwing the four unconscious bodies of the Sound Four to the middle. He clapped his hands and a wall of water surrounded the four Oto-nins, preventing their chances of escape.

Kakashi eye smiled and fell on his knees, panting. The strain of spamming Kamui finally catching up to him. Tobirama walked up to the Jonin and offered him a hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Tobirama.

Kakashi nodded and accepted the offer. "Yes, I am Tobirama-sama. It's just that the Sharingan taxes my body way too much. Even more when I use the Manegkyo and my Raikiri."

"Yes, I know all of it too well. Now, what's your name?"

"Kakashi Hatake. Jonin of Konoha and former ANBU Captain."

Tobirama nodded. Helooked out and saw a large red toad and the Ichibi fighting. Before large wooden trees sprouted out of nowhere and restricted the Ichibi, giving the red toad enough time to take it down. Tobirama narrowed his eyes and saw a someone on top of the toad jumping off it.

"Looks like nii-san's helping out quite nicely." Tobirama faced his old student. "You still up to fight Saru? I'm still brimming with steaming rage"

Hiruzen smirked and nodded. Tobirama nodded and casted a Shadow Clone to guard the trapped Sound Four. Him and his favorite student jumped towards the battlefield, with the ANBU following the Hokages. Kakashi smiled and decided to help out until he falls unconscious.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

The blond gritted his teeth as he rode on the Toad Chief, trying to fight against the Ichibi, or otherwise known as Shukakuu.

 **"COME HERE BOY! SO I CAN KILL YOU!"**

Gamabunta spat out a large glob of water, in which Shukakuu blocked with a wave of sand. The large racoon-dog slammed his belly and spat out a dozen of drilling air bullets.

 **"Futon: Renkuudan!"** shouted out the Biju.

 **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!"**

A large forest began to emerge around the two hulking beasts, surprising everyone still conscious. Naruto looked around, confused. "Where the heck did these trees come from?"

"You've caused enough destruction for now, Ichibi."

Hashirama dropped down on toa tree, making Shukakuu and everyone have a look in shock. Sasuke supported himself against Sakura, looking in disbelief at Hashirama. "I-isn't that-?"

 **"N-NO! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE DEAD!" shouted out Shukakuu in pure disbelief.**

"And yet I'm not." Hashirama clapped his hand as wooden trees held Shukakuu down.

 **"OH COME ON! I JUST GOT OUT!**

Hashirama turned to face Gamabunta and Naruto. "Gama-san. Shinobi-san. Take him out!"

Gamabunta nodded and took out his giant tanto. **"Let's go!"** Gamabunta leapt and slashed against Shukakuu, who screamed in pain as he sent back. **"Now! Wake up his meidum!"**

Naruto nodded and jumped off of Gamabunta onto Shukakuu. Naruto took a hold of Gaara's body and punched him hard on the face. "Wake. Up!" The full force of the punch woke up Gaara, prompting Shukakuu to recede back into his jinchuuriki.

 **"NOOOOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR SPOILING MY PLAY TIME!"**

With Shukakuu gone, Gaara began to fall down along with Naruto. Hashirama launched himself off the tree caught the two of them right on time. Gaara groaned and looked at Naruto, confusion striking his face.

"How? Just how are you so powerful?"

Naruto looked down, sympathy appearing on his face.. "I used to be just like you Gaara. But then, I met people who changed me and gave me a purpose. Being alone is never a solution! No matter what, someone out there cares for you!"

Just as he said that, Kankuro and Temari dropped down, The older male sibling looked in shock as he saw Hashirama. "Wait, isn't that-"

The Senju looked at Gaara and then at the two. "I presume he is your sibling?"

Temari and Kankuro nodded. Hashirama placed Gaara gently on the ground, prompting Kankuro and Temari to run up to him. "Gaara!" The two slung over Gaara's arms around their shoulders.

The youngest sibling didn't bother looking up, his eyes being shadowed by his hair. "Temari. Kankuro. I'm sorry."

The two looked at each other in shock. Hearing their brother saying he was sorry. Kankuro gave him a bittersweet smile. "It's alright Gaara. Come on. Let's get out of here." And the Sand Siblings fled.

Hashirama placed down Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. "Such words, Shinobi-san! You'd make a fine Hokage someday."

Naruto smiled then realized something. "Wait, aren't you Hashirama Senju?! The first ever Hokage!?"

The Senju just smiled and carried Naruto over his back, while he picked up the unconscious Sasuke and Sakura, who fainted at seeing the dead Hokage. "We'll just have to see later." And he jumped towards the village of Konoha.

With Orochimaru gone, the Ichibi defeated, Suna quickly surrendered, with Oto being swiftly defeated, all of the forces detained, except for Kabuto, who managed to escaped. The news of the two long dead Hokage brought shock the village, but also relief as they realized that although they had just suffered an invasion, no one would dare to attack with three Hokages on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me say this now, I never intended to actually continue this fanfiction. I intended for this to be a one-shot and merely forgot to place it in as complete. But, after some decisive thinking, I had a change of heart and decided to continue this.**

 **But, be forewarned that this story won't be updated for quite a while, since I actually still need to think of a plotline for this. That, and the fact I need to juggle between FOUR stories. So, I have to apologize for that. I** **was never considered a great...I forgot what it was called. Planner? Multi-tasker? Eh, whatever.**

 **And if they seem a bit OOC, it's probably because it's been a long time since I've picked up or watched something Naruto-related. I really need to re-read every Naruto fanfic in my phone.**

 **Moving on. Read and review!**

* * *

The three-fourths of the Council of Konoha could on gape in shock at what, or rather who, was in front of them. The council consisted of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Along them was the Jonin Commander, Shikaku Nara, who is also the currently Clan Head of the Nara Clan and had wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, mumbling "Troublesome."

Because right in front of them was Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. In the flesh, the both of them smiling right at the council although slightly from the latter.

"Danzo, Koharu, Homura! It's been a while, hasn't it?" exclaimed Hashirama, beaming exuberantly.

"Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." stated Koharu in disbelief, all the while standing up. "H-how is it that you're both alive?"

Tobirama crossed his arms, his eyes closed. "We were both resurrected with Edo Tensei by one of the invaders. Orochimaru, I believe his name was."

This brought a shocked look among Hiruzen's teammates. while a deep frown made its way on Danzo's lips. Shikaku clasped his hands together, a raised eyebrow. "Edo Tensei? That's the forbidden jutsu you've developed, right Hokage-sama?"

"You are correct. Luckily, I developed a countermeasure against said jutsu if it were to ever be used against me. It caught him off-guard and we managed to subdue him and eventually, help out with the invasion."

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, I can attest to this. I was there to witness it, along with Jonin Hatake, who was the one to catch Orochimaru and bring him into our TI Department's custody."

"Orochimaru is a creative yet tricky individual." commented Danzo. "He's the very embodiment of a snake; slippery and quite crafty. I am surprised he hasn't attempted to escape yet."

Hashirama chuckled cheekily, scratching his cheek a bit. "He heh, probably because he's stuck in a dimension, rather than a prison."

This caused everyone who doesn't know about Kamui to look at each other and quirk an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Inside of the Dimension of Kamui**

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he could only run. He was injured, his chakra reserves were very low and the student he betrayed and tortured, along with her superior, was currently chasing him through this strange dimension.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SNAKE BASTARD!"

Orochimaru ducked under a dozen of snakes launched towards him by his former apprentice, who's face seethed with rage. The kind where you find out that your hubby has been cheating on you for years kind of rage.

Ibiki just slowly trailed behind them as he watched his second in-command launch snake after snake towards a snake. That's a lot of snakes.

Normally, he would be afraid of Orochimaru's presence, but he was weakened and injured, just ripe enough to crack and torture him. But before he does that, he's gonna let Anko have her well-deserved revenge against the man that toyed with her.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he came across the end of the platform. There was nothing he could jump over to. And down below, there was only an endless pit of darkness. So, in layman terms, he was screwed.

Orochimaru blinked as he felt the scaly skin of snakes wrap around his body. The white-skinned man gulped as he was pulled back into his former student's clutches. Anko hefted him up as she looked at him with a grin, that seemed to unnerve him a bit.

"Now then, let's pay you back for shit you made me go through!"

The greatest traitor of Konoha was now in the mercy of the person he had dearly betrayed.

* * *

 **Back to Konoha**

"By the way, how are the Uchiha doing?" asked Hashirama

This question made everyone, besides Shikaku and Tobirama, to stiffen like board,

The first ever Kage smiled as he thought of the clan where his greatest rival came from. "I'm quite curious as to how they've been doing after I died. They must have grown quite well!" mused the Senju optimistically.

Tobirama grunted and smirked in agreement with his brothers. "Yes, I'm curious as to what their status is now after I've appointed Saru as the Sandaime."

However, the two Hokage sensed the hesitance of their students. The four have stiffened as if a cold wind washed over them. Hashirama and Tobirama narrowed their eyes at the four as the brothers clenched their hands

"What...happened?" demanded Hashirama, his tone dripping with seriousness usually unseen of him.

When no one spoke, Hashirama slammed his hands together, causing wooden roots to sprout and entangle the council. Shikaku wasn't included as he watched the four elders be entangled, all the while mumbling "troublesome".

"What happened to the Uchiha?!" demanded the Shodaime once more, fury now adding to his tone.

The four panicked as the roots constricted around them further. Shikaku gritted his teeth. Even if he captures Hashirama in his shadow, he wouldn't be strong enough to keep him still. Tobirama grunted and placed his hand over his older brother's shoulder, making him look over his shoulder.

"Nii-san...calm down. Don't act irrationally. There are other ways to extract the information out of them."

Hashirama stared at his sibling before nodding. He'll admit, he did act very much out of character. But it was because of his concern over the Uchiha. The clan he wanted to know peace. Hashirama looked at the four and released them from their entanglement.

Hiruzen caught his breath and stood straight. He would be the one to say the fate of the Uchiha. "They...have been wiped out."

"W-what?" asked Hashirama in disbelief, his eyes widening along with Tobirama. One of the co-founders of Konoha has been exterminated.

"How?" inquired Tobirama. "The Uchiha was filled with fighters beyond normal capeabilties because of the Sharingan. I don't quite believe that they were easily wiped out. On more pressing matters, when did this happen?"

Danzo decided to speak up. "Right after the death of the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Why did they die? Were they weak?" asked the Nidaime.

Hiruzen chuckled as he looked at his teacher. "Calling her weak would be calling you and Hashirama-sensei Genin-level." interjected the head of the Sarutobi clan. "No. She was pregnant, and somehow, an infiltrator caught wind of it and extracted the Kyuubi as soon as the seal was weakened. He took control over the Kyuubi and caused to wreck havoc in Konoha."

Hashirama frowned. "How is that possible? There are only a few to control a Biju. Plus, how did this cause the whole clan's death? Were they killed during the attack?"

"No." replied Koharu. "It was because they were put under suspicion after the attack. Because it is rumored, that the man that unleashed the Kyuubi had the Sharingan."

"And because of this, the populace started placing the Uchiha in a light wherein they are constantly belittled, despite being one of the co-founders. This pushed the former clan head to make a grave decision; plan a coup d'etat.

Both Hashirama and Tobirama deeply frowned at this. The latter thought this through and asked his students a question. "Were they successful?"

Danzo shook his head. "No, they weren't. Because they were killed before they could even pull it off as punishment."

"Just who on earth killed the Uchiha?" asked a still-frowning Hashirama. "And why kill them off so quickly? Didn't you try negotiations?"

"Negotiating with them would be like negotiating with rabid beasts." said Koharu. "And as for who killed them, well, the only who didn't agree with their actions. The son of the former clan head killed the entire clan."

Once more, disbelief coursed through the Senju brothers. "A single person...managed to kill of the entire clan? And of their own blood, no less." said Tobirama.

Hashirama clenched his fists tightly. "Still...why did you not try negotiating with them? Why did none of you try to reason with them? WHY DID YOU BEFALL SUCH BURDEN TO THE CLAN HEAD'S SON! DID YOU NOT THINK OF HOW HE FELT?!" KI surged through the room, targeting the four elders. Hashirama took a couple of deep breaths, dispersing the intent.

"B-but, we are shinobi!" argued Danzo.

"Regardless, even if we are shinobi, we are still human! We are not callous and cold-hearted killers!" stated Hashirama.

Hiruzen steadily stood up and faced his teachers. "We were supposed to end the coup with peaceful methods, but a certain accident happened."

Tobirama quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Saru?"

"There were actually two who did not agree with the Uchiha's decision, one of them was Kagami's descendant. He had the Mangekyo, and his abilities allowed him to manipulate one's memories. Meaning, he can implant false memories as if the target had already experienced it." Hiruzen sighed sadly as he clasped his hands. "However, right before it could be done, he was killed. And the other took it upon himself to end the coup before it could even begin. He slaughtered them all in the night."

"Not all." commented Hashirama. "When I helped defeat the Ichibi, there was shinobi there whose chakra felt eerily similar to Madara's. I can only conclude that he's an Uchiha."

Homura nodded. "Yes, Hashirama-sensei. That shinobi you speak of is Sasuke Uchiha, a Genin and the little brother of Itachi Uchiha, the clan's killer. We do not why he was spared, but we think so he would have a challenge of sorts."

But Tobirama still wasn't satisfied. "Tell me more about these two. I want their files and every possible list of their abilities."

Shikaku stood up and went towards the shelf on the right. He sifted through it until he spotted a folder with the Uchiha emblem on it. The Nara clan head grabbed the folder and handed it towards the Nidaime.

Tobirama looked at the folder and asked his favorite student, "What was the name of Kagami's descendant?"

"Shisui Uchiha, sensei."

He nodded. Tobirama took hold of the cover and opened it up, and gave the first half to his brother. The both of them started sifting through the files, looking for the names of the two mentioned Uchiha.

It wasn't long, their search only lasting minutes as Hashirama found Itachi's file was Tobirama found Shisui's. The brothers skimmed through it, with Hashirama becoming impressed while Tobirama's eyes started to significantly widened.

"I'm impressed at this Itachi fellow. Becoming an ANBU at such young of age truly speaks volume about his skills. Such a shame, he could've actually a great Hokage based on what I'm reading."

"What the hell?!" shouted Tobirama. "From this file alone, it clearly ranks Shisui as quite the strong shinobi, and yet he was killed? No, I'm merely basing this from theory and from my knowledge only. I believe that-"

Tobirama fished a kunai and threw it right at Danzo. The cripple ducked under the projectile, dodging it as it embedded right on the wall. He looked at the kunai and at his teacher in shock. "Tobirama-sensei, what are you-"

Danzo's eye widened as Tobirama was now behind him, as his face was pushed against the desk. The white-haired Senju grabbed his right shoulder, making the Shimura panic internally. The Nidaime tightened his grip and ripped it off, showing that Danzo's arm was covered in some sort of mechanism.

Tobirama grunted and observed the mechanism. "Tell me Danzo, why is it that this arm feels like there some of nii-san's cells in it?"

At this, Hashirama's eyes narrowed. He did sense some of his chakra in Danzo, but he dismissed it. The Shodaime took the arm and ripped off the locked, showing a brown-ish limb filled with Sharingans, making the council gasp in horror.

"Even now, you're still power hungry, Danzo." stated Tobirama. He hefted up his old student by his kimono and locked eyes with him in a glare. "What did you do, Danzo?"

Danzo steeled himself and stared back at his sensei. "I only did what was best for Konoha! That peace wouldn't have lasted long, it was but a mere temporary solution. As time would pass, the Uchiha would have planned another uprising! The extermination of the clan was necessary for peace!"

Hashirama frowned as he walked up to Danzo. "Even still! You could have pushed for peaceful talks! This is exactly what breeds war and chaos! It doesn't lead to peace. This is not the Will of Fire I preached!"

Tobirama nodded in agreement. "This was the exact reason why I didn't appoint you as the Hokage, Danzo. You are too power-hungry. You act based on what you perceive to be your own vision of Konoha. You don't care for its inhabitants."

Tobirama closed his eyes and ripped off the bandages on his right eye, which was still closed. Hashirama raised his index and middle finger, sprouting out a root. trapping Danzo. Hashirama walked up to the elder and pressed his finger on a pressure point, forcing him to open his eyes, revealing his Sharingan. Hashirama took hold of his face, his right eye gaining a green glow and pierced his eye, making Danzo cry out in pain.

In a matter of seconds, the eye was ripped off quite gently. Shikaku mumbled under his breath. _"It surprises me how everyone in this world can easily rip out eyeballs."_

The Shodaime looked at the eyeball before handing the eye over to Tobirama, who promptly sealed it. The council did nothing. What could have they done against their two teachers? They were easily outmatched and were pass their prime. While they were still in theirs, still as strong as ever.

"Now then, Danzo, you're going to change your ways or I WILL kill you. Unless you have more secrets, spill them now."

Danzo nodded fearfully. If his Mokuton arm wasn't ripped off, he could've fought against his teacher. But since he was easily subdued and incapacitated, he was at their mercy. While he babbled, Hiruzen looked at Shikaku.

"What's the report of our losses?"

Shikaku nodded and read the report. "We've lost 20% of our forces, most of them were Chuunin. There are over a thousand wounded, and twelve dozen killed, a quarter of each are shinobi. Our buildings and infrastructures are mostly intact, although some are in need of repair. Suna had fully surrendered, with their Kazekage having been found dead weeks before everything. All of Oto's forces has been detained, with the exception of Kabuto Yakushi, who had managed to escape."

Hiruzen nodded. It is expected after all. Not all wars can end without losses. After Danzo's babbling, they had found out that Root still exists and that he had once collaborated with Orochimaru and Hanzo. This brought fury to the Sandaime. But before he could act, Hashirama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Before we decide what to do with Danzo, where does the current Kyuubi jinchuuriki live?"

This brought a surprise to Hiruzen. "Naruto-kun? What do you need of him?"

Hashirama smiled and crossed his arms. "Now that would be telling, Saru. Just point me to the direction."

Tobirama then decide to point one obvious question. "Um, nii-san? Couldn't you just sense him out?" he asked.

"He heh. Oh right." sheepishly said Hashirama. He spun around and jumped out the window, leaving to find Naruto.

Tobirama looked back at the still trapped Danzo with a dangerous smirk. "Now then Danzo, time to re-educate you."

The Darkness of Shinobi could only feel fear as he gulped.

* * *

Team 7 lounged at one of the Training Grounds, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. As usual, Sasuke brooded on top of a boulder, although his posture seemed to be much more relaxed as he watched his teammates. Sakura leaned against the tree, trying to evaluate herself after the invasion. Naruto was still the same. He was brimming with energy and is still impatient.

"Kakashi-sensei is still late!"

Sasuke grunted and stood straight. "You should've been used to this by now, dobe. He'll always be late. Didn't we already establish that he'd be late to his own grave?"

"I guess that's true." said Naruto. That's when he realized something. "You're really talkative, teme."

The Uchiha shrugged, his face impassive, but had the hint of smile at the very corner of his lips. Before anything else could be said, Hashirama dropped down, greeting the three Genins with a beaming smile.

Quickly, the three stood straight and bowed their heads. "Hokage-sama."

Hashirama chuckled and waved them off. "Now, none of that Hokage-sama stuff. Just call me Hashirama." The Mokuton user looked at the three, right before turning his attention to Naruto. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking your friend for a bit."

Sakura raised a question. "Um, what for Hashirama-sama?"

"I just want to say some things to him. Don't worry, it'll be quick." Hashirama touched Naruto by the head and disappeared in a Shinshun.

And just as Hashirama left, Kakashi appeared, his nose still buried in his book. He raised a hand. "Yo. Now, we-" He looked up, seeing that Naruto isn't present. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hashirama-sama took him somewhere. Said something about telling Naruto some stuff."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. _"I wonder what Hashirama-sama wants to tell Naruto? Perhaps about the Uzumaki clan or the Kyuubi?"_

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

The two Genin and single Jonin turned their heads, hearing Naruto's shouts of disbelief. "Huh." simply said Kakashi as he closed his book. " I wonder what happened?"

* * *

 **With the two**

Naruto looked at the Shodaime with wide eyes, a shocked look with his mouth agape. "C-can you please repeat that?"

Hashirama chuckled jovially as he clasped the blond's shoulders. "I want to adopt you!"

"B-but why, Hashirama-sama?" asked Naruto. Even though it's been his dream to be apart of a family, it's confusing him as to why a Hokage, the first one to be exact, wanted to adopt him.

The former Senju clan head looked at the Uzumaki and smiled softly, kneeling down so he could be at eye level. "You actually remind me of myself back in my youth. My whole goal was to unite everyone under one banner, like a big, happy family. Plus, since you're an Uzumaki, you're technically family since my clan and yours are distant relatives."

This brought shock to Naruto once more. "W-wait, Uzumaki clan? What clan? They told me that my last name came from my mom, who was clanless."

Hashirama blinked confusingly at what the blond said. "That...is quite strange. You bear the symbol of the Uzumaki." Pointing right at the swirl symbol on his jacket. "Right here."

Naruto looked at his arm with amazement. "Woah, this is a clan symbol?"

"Indeed! Now, as I was saying, the Uzumaki and the Senju were distant relatives. I want you to be apart of my family.

At this, Naruto started tearing up. Here was his most yearned dream, next to being Hokage, was finally coming true. Long did he want to be in a family. Someone who would welcome him every time he came back from somewhere. Someone who would eat with you. Someone who would teach you and protect you. It was all becoming true.

Hashirama noticed the tears and turned to his instincts on how to cease his crying; Pull him in for a hug. The Mokuton-wielder merely patted Naruto's back as he remained smiling, allowing the blond to cry into his shoulders.

"There, there young one. It's alright."

Unknown to them, a certain white-haired hermit watched them from on top of a tree. It was Jiraiya, one of the Sannin. He watched the two with a wistful smile, being reminded of the time back then when he trained Minato.

The hermit sighed, being reminded of his deceased student. He broke his promise to him. He didn't take care of Naruto, having been assured by his sensei that everything is alright. He could've at least visited, but he found himself hesitating every time.

 _"It's the damn resemblance. Naruto inherited Minato's looks right down to the bone. A teacher shouldn't have to bury his student. He was a like a son to me, and I could've been like a grandfather to Naruto...if I wasn't so cowardly."_

"You know, it's not nice to spy on others."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, having been caught red-handed. Although, he should've expected nothing less from the God of Shinobi. Jiraiya dropped down, immediately nodding his head in respect towards the Hokage. "Hashirama-sama, greetings."

Hashirama and Naruto had already parted from their hug. Immediately recognizing Jiraiya, the blond pointed at him accusingly. "Hey, it's Ero-Sennin!"

A tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's forehead, hearing that blasted nickname yet again. "Damn it brat! Stop calling me that! Call me by my proper name, Jiraiya."

"Well stop being a pervert first." rebutted Naruto.

Hashirama interrupted their conversation by asking why Jiraiya was spying on them. The white-haired Sennin rubbed the back of his head, right before replying. "Well, sensei asked me to go on a mission to find Tsunade-hime and bring her back here. And I asked to bring along Naruto."

This gained Hashirama's attention. "Tsunade-chan? It's been so long since I last saw her!" he stated. "Might I accompany you to see my granddaughter again?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't see why not. Meet me at the gates." And he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Man, I really wanna learn that jutsu." said Naruto with a hint of jealousy.

Hashira laughed jovially and pats Naruto on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll learn it soon enough." The Senju faces Naruto, his arm extended. "I suppose the two of us never really introduced ourselves to one another, have we? I'm Hashirama Senju."

Naruto looked at the hand, smiling as he grabbed and shook it. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo."


End file.
